Survivor: Hallasan
|returnees = Allyreyes (30) Sami 171 (30) cammywoop (35) Physics25 (35) Twiggley (35) Midnight Bandit (38) WalrusBOOTY (40) Witherda (40) |previousseason= Survivor: Carthage |nextseason = Survivor: Legends |dvd= }} is the twenty-ninth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'The Crater Lake:' Similar to Exile Island from , this twist sends three people to a Korean lake where advantages may be found inside colored jars. **'Mutiny:' As revealed by Ally's decision to mutiny from Wonsan to Jinan on Day 15, the option to mutiny is hidden each round at the crater lake. ***Blake was the second person to elect to mutiny. *'Early Tribe Swap:' On Day 4, the castaways were surprised with a sudden tribe swap, splitting them into three tribes of five. *'Auxiliary Tribe:' At the final 15, after the first tribal council, the two tribes swapped into 3 tribes of 5, the new third one being Donnaeko. *'Tribe Decimation:' For the first time in 703 history, a tribe was decimated and its final member was then absorbed onto one of the remaining tribes by random draw. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=4 |rowspan=5 |rowspan=6 |rowspan=6 |rowspan=7 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | |'Pierzina' "Juliet Rose" | | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | |'Mordeca' "Bronson" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'Midnight Bandit' "Miles" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | |'Twiggley' "Louise" | | | |Eliminated Day 15 |0 |- | |'Picantess' "Jose" | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'HairyMaclaryFromDD' "Max" | | | | | | |6th Voted Out Day 21 |4 |- | |'AussieRosalina' "Dan" | | | | | | |rowspan="9" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | |'Tanglefrost' "Blake" | | | | | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |11 |- | |'YanmegaMan' "Jake" | | | | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |5 |- | |'sami_171' "Sam" | | | | | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |5 |- | |'WalrusBOOTY' "Zach" | | | | | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |6 |- | |'Physics25' "Felipe" | | | | | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |4 |- | |'Cammywoop' "Cammy" | | | | | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |3 |- | |'Witherda' "Devon" | | | | | | |Runner Up |3 |- | |'Allyreyes' "Ally" | | | | | | |Sole Survivor |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Zach | - | - | | | | - | - | | | | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Sam | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Jake | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Blake | | | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Dan | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Max | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Jose | | | - | - | - | | colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Louise | | - | | | | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Miles | | - | | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Bronson | - | - | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Juliet | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Hannah | | colspan="16" |} Trivia * For the first time in 703 history, a tribe was completely decimated before the merge, and its final member was absorbed onto the Donnaeko tribe. * Hallasan has the most tribal phases of any standard sized (16-player, 18-player, or 20-player) season. * This is the first season to have multiple firemaking contests. Links Hallasan Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons